


Five times Bond met the Holmes Family

by Darkfairyforever22



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: James is a BAMF, Multi, Mycroft's Meddling, Q is a Holmes, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfairyforever22/pseuds/Darkfairyforever22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Bond meets the Holmes family in the strangest ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Bond met the Holmes Family

**Author's Note:**

> This might be part of a series I'm not sure yet. Also I changed the meeting of Q and Bond around a little bit. Enjoy and please review letting me know what you liked and didn't like about it.

The first Holmes, James Bond aka Agent 007 ever met was Mr. Holmes. The two were coworkers at MI6, James met Mr. Holmes because he was going to replace Mr. Holmes as a secret agent in six months’ time. James was a young man, only three months’ shy of being eighteen. 

“So, what makes you want to be an agent? You are mighty young son; you could do anything you want to.” Mr. Holmes commented as he sat cleaning his weapon post mission one day.

James shrugged. “I just always wanted to save people.”

“The military saves people, doctors save people, nurses, such as my wife, save people. We are given a license to kill.” Mr. Holmes commented reloading his gun. “I have three boys; I wouldn’t want this life for them.” 

James looked up confusion on his face. Why was this man telling him this? He simply didn’t understand, James thought as an agent you were to keep your personal life just exactly that personal. “Why, are you telling me this? I thought an agent’s personal life was supposed to be kept quiet.”

“It normally is but, only if you wish it to be. You are what seventeen?”

James nodded. “Yes sir.”

“My oldest son is your age. His name is Mycroft.” Mr. Holmes smiled at James. “It’s interesting to see the difference in ages. Different upbringings I suppose.” Mr. Holmes fished a picture of three boys out of wallet. All three boys were dressed in matching suits. “Mycroft, Sherlock, and Quintin.” Mr. Holmes pointed each child out. 

“Seems like you have a great family sir, why still be an agent if you have such a great family at home? Why not apply for a government job that could keep you close to home? Why all the risk?”

Mr. Holmes grinned at James. “I like the danger, never grew out of the need to go chasing criminals I suppose. We have a target to get Bond let’s go so I can make it home to my wife.” 

James followed Mr. Holmes after cocking his gun. “Yes sir.”

The second Holmes, James met was Mrs. Holmes. She was polite enough to invite James to stay for dinner after a very hard mission. Her meal was the best homemade meal James could remember having since before his mother passed away. 

“So, tell me how is my husband behaving?” Mrs. Holmes asked as she spooned a third helping onto James’s plate. 

James choked bringing the fork away from his mouth. He took a long sip of his water. “Perfectly fine ma’am.” 

Mrs. Holmes smirked as she lightly slapped her husband. “You didn’t warn the poor lad I would ask him questions.” 

Mr. Holmes just smirked into his beer. “Of course not. Where is the fun in that?”

James looked up at Mrs. Holmes trying to look older then he really was. He hated to be called a lad, the last person to do that had been his father. Mrs. Holmes seemed to sense what she had done wrong because she smirked. “Just like our Sherlock.” 

“Your middle son? Are your sons even here? I haven’t seen them.” James questioned now looking around feeling like his training was failing him.

“Boarding school, the oldest two. Where is Quin, darling?” Mr. Holmes responded now looking around for his youngest son. 

“Oh he’s tinkering with that laptop you gave him. It is becoming an obsession, I highly wish you hadn’t brought the thing home.” Mrs. Holmes huffed pouring herself a glass of wine. 

“Oh it’s harmless really. A computer creates creativity right James?” Mr. Holmes now turned his gaze to James.

“Not my place to respond sir.” James remarked before shoveling more food into his mouth. 

“I like this one Sing, he’s smart not to follow you blindly.” Mrs. Holmes grinned at James before patting her husband’s shoulder. James was invited to many more dinners after that.

The third Holmes, James met was Sherlock. James was watching a target when he noticed a kid running back into a dark alley. James killed his target and followed this kid wondering what a young kid such as this one was doing. Sherlock was darting behind alleyways and running past people. James kept quiet and kept hot on his heels.

“Who in the hell are you?” Sherlock whipped around. James gasped as he saw traces of Mr. Holmes in this kid. 

“You’re a Holmes.” James commented staring at Sherlock.

“Oh very good one of my brothers lackeys I assume. You can tell him I’m fine.” Sherlock sneered.

James shook his head. “No, I don’t even know which son you are. I worked with your father bless his soul.” 

Sherlock let a flash of emotion cross his face. “Sherlock, you knew my father? You can’t be older then twenty. How does a twenty year old work for MI6?” 

James shrugged. “Can’t tell you but, I can tell you your father was good man. Great man actually. He and your mum always invited me for holidays when I had no family. I’m sorry for your loss.”

Sherlock stopped and glared at James. “You knew him closely. You didn’t just work with him, you replaced him.” 

James shrugged again. “Have a good night Sherlock Holmes, also don’t do anything stupid your dad wouldn’t want that.” James turned and hopped in the car that had shown up out of no where.

The fourth Holmes, James met was Quintin Holmes. James was sitting looking at a painting after being told her would met his new quartermaster at the museum. Bloody waste of time, if you asked James. He had better things to do then wait to meet this Quartermaster that he was just going to ignore.

“What do you see?” A young man sat next to James and looked at the painting.

“A bloody big ship. Excuse me I must be leaving.” James commented, trying not to be rude to his civilian. 

“007, I’m Q your new quartermaster.” The man commented turning now to look at James.

“You’ve got to be joking. You still have spots.” James commented turning to look at this kid. 

Q raised an eyebrow at James. “I assure you, I am old enough and able to handle my job with ease double Oh seven.”

James gasped as he studied this kid’s face. “You’re a Holmes.”

Q raised an eyebrow. “You aren’t supposed to know my real name.”

James smirked. “You look just like your father and brother. Forgive me for speaking your name aloud.” 

Q nodded before handing over tickets and weapons. “I want these back in one piece please. Have a good trip and be safe double oh seven.”

“Of course Q.” James pocketed the tickets and took the weapons box. “I shall return.”

Q grinned. “I look forward to it.”  
James watched Q walk away from him and he knew he would have the man no matter what it took.

 

The very last Holmes, James ever met was Mycroft. James had been dating Q for a year at the time he met Mycroft. Their meeting was bloody and well a down right disaster.   
A black car stopped right in front of James as he was walking home one night. A woman opened the back door and stepped out. “Get in the car Mr. Bond.”

James glared at this woman. “No thanks, I don’t fancy getting into a strangers car.” James reached for his phone and activated the alert button.

“Oh it wasn’t a suggestion Mr. Bond. Now get in the car.” The woman glanced down at her phone.

James saw his opportunity and fired three shots before he took off running. He shoved his radio transmitter into his ear as he ran off towards headquarters. 

“James what is going on? You fired your weapon and activated your alert system.” Q’s voice rang out over James’s radio.

“Was almost kidnapped, totally fine. Just need some backup.” James commented as cool and relaxed as possible.

“By who?” Q squeaked out frightened. 

“No idea, it’s a brand new target. No one I knew, this one was female.” James responded.

“Is it an ex-lover of yours?” Q sounded exhausted.

“No, I am positive it’s not an ex-lover of mine. She was tall, brunette, dressed in a suit. Didn’t take her eyes off her blackberry as she demanded I get in her car. I fired three shots and now I’m heading to headquarters.” 

“I will meet you there.” Q responded.

James and Q got to headquarters at the same time, Q groaned and ordered everyone to stand down as he took one look at the car that was eerily familiar. James raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend but ordered everyone to stand down as well. 

“I see you meet my eldest brother.” Q stated weakly. 

“Your eldest brother tried to kidnap me.” James blinked trying to process this information.

A man stepped out of the car and glared at James. “You shot at my assistant.” The man was red in the face and James could see the Holmes family resemblance. 

“You tried to kidnap me. Fair trade in my opinion.” James shrugged at the oldest Holmes brother. 

“Your boyfriend shot my assistant!” The man now was yelling at Q.

Q rolled his eyes. “Shot at her, also fact still stands that you tried to kidnap my boyfriend. Do this like a normal person, I know you and Sherlock don’t have much practice but try it.”

The man walked up to James. He held his hand out glaring. “Mycroft Holmes.”

James raised an eyebrow before taking Mycroft’s hand. “James Bond, and might I just say you lot are bloody mad.”

Mycroft huffed trying to turn a murderous glare on James. “Do not hurt my brother or you will regret it.”

James nodded. “Understood but, I highly hope you don’t have plans to try and kidnap me again I won’t be so forgiving next time.”


End file.
